The Missing Christmas Decorations
The Missing Christmas Decorations is the nineteenth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot The diesels are upset that the steam engines have loads of decorations at Tidmouth Sheds. Diesel 10 decides to steal some, despite Sidney's attepmts at persuading him that he himself is a decoration. The steam engines are upset to see their decorations gone, until Percy discovers Diesel 10 stealing the supplies! He chases him back to the Dieselworks, joined by the rest of the steam team along the way. Here they also discover poor forgotten Sidney hanging from the ceiling waiting for new wheels. Percy surprises the other engines by giving Sidney a special Christmas present and teaches everyone about the generous spirit of Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Sodor Dieselworks *Kellsthorpe *Wellsworth *Dryaw *Town Hall Trivia * The working title for this episode may have been "New Wheels for Sidney". * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth season. * This episode marks Diesel 10 and Sidney's first appearance in a television series episode, and Sidney and Norman's first speaking roles. * Steven Kynman takes over the role of Dart in this episode. * Diesel 10 calls Sidney "Twinkle Toes", which is also what he called Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * It was said that Sidney was hanging in the Dieselworks for two years. This episode was released two years after Day of the Diesels, and explains Sidney's absence during that time. * A fade effect is missing in the UK version. Goofs * When Percy pulls away from Tidmouth Sheds to chase Diesel 10, some trucks appear on the siding behind Percy in one shot. * When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Thomas is beside Percy, but in the very next shot, he is next to Emily. * When Emily reverses into Tidmouth Sheds, the berth next to James is empty, but in the next shot Henry suddenly appears in it. * When Diesel 10 says "Make me!", he is leaving the turntable on the track next to Percy, but in the next shot he is back on the track he arrived on. * The narrator states that all the steam engines were out working, but none of them seem to be doing anything. * The Steam Team violates British rail traffic rules by charging in one direction on all of the mainline tracks. * How did Paxton get up on the elevated track in the Dieselworks? The track ends at buffers behind him and was empty just before. * In one of the close-ups of Gordon and Emily near the end, the Christmas lights at the sheds are missing. * In the Latin American dubbing, due to an error when Edward says "Where are all our lights?" Javier Olguín says that line instead of Herman López . * When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Gordon is on Emily's right, but when Emily says; "Wow, look at all those decorations!", Gordon is behind Emily. * When Diesel 10 arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, only 2 berths have a ribbon on top of the doors, but when Percy starts chasing Diesel 10, all 7 berths have ribbons. Gallery File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationstitlecard.png|Title card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations1.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations2.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations3.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations4.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations5.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations6.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations7.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations8.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations9.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations10.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations11.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations13.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations14.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations15.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations16.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations17.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations18.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations19.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations20.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations21.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations22.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations23.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations24.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations25.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations26.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations27.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations28.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations29.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations30.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations31.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations32.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations33.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations34.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations35.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations36.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations37.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations38.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations40.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations41.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations42.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations43.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations44.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations45.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations46.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations47.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations48.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations49.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations50.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations51.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations52.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations53.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations54.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations55.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations56.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations57.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations58.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations59.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations60.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations61.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations62.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations65.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations66.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations67.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations68.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations69.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations70.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations71.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations72.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations73.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations74.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations76.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations77.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations79.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes